


Exposed

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [20]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why are you helping me?" Riku asked, turning to look at Axel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

Axel helped Riku up after Roxas had finished kicking his ass. Riku leaned heavily on the redhead, hand clenching tightly on his keyblade.

"He's better than me, better than Sora," Riku ground out as Axel helped him through the portal. "I don't understand, how can he be so much stronger?"

"He has no emotion, really," Axel said, setting Riku down against one of the softer spots in the very back room in the basement of the Beast's Castle. "He doesn't have memories of his Other like the rest of us, so he can't even imagine what it's like to have hollow emotions."

Riku tilted his head back, his hair covering most of his face. "So, if Sora was a ruthless son of a bitch who didn't give two shits, he'd be as strong as Roxas."

Axel folded his too thin figure up way too compactly and smiled with a nod, "Exactly."

Riku curled up around the blankets that were obviously put there for storage before the Beast had been cursed. "I will try very hard to remember not to piss Sora off."

He didn't mention, though, that at this point, it was unlikely that Sora would ever be Sora again. Axel didn't mention it either, though Riku hardly knew his comrade's position on the subject. Axel was hopelessly devoted to Roxas, as close to love as a Nobody could get, yet he was trying to help Riku get Sora back as well. It was...puzzling.

And needed to be answered.

"Why are you helping me?" Riku asked, turning to look at Axel.

Axel looked away, looking sad. "He's not my Roxas anymore. He hasn't been since I left for Oblivion. If... If I can't be happy, then the least I can do is try to help someone achieve their dream, their love."

"But you can't love," Riku said flatly.

"No," Axel said carefully, rubbing his chest. "But there is something there. You've met Namine, you know it as well as I do. I may not be able to love like you, but I still can care fiercely about someone."

Riku shook his head, "This is all just too complicated."

Axel reached forward, gloved hands trailing over Riku's cheeks, "Let me uncomplicate it for you."

Riku stayed still as Axel shifted closer, pulling the blindfold down and away, kissing Riku's closed eyes.

"Please," Riku said, reaching towards Axel's hands, "put it back on."

Axel silently obeyed, helping to retie it over Riku's eyes before leaning forward to kiss him gently.

"Let's forget," he whispered, breath fire hot. "Both of us, let's forget what's out there, if only for a little while."

Riku paused and then nodded, reaching forward to drag the zipper of Axel's coat down while Axel helped push his coat off as well. Riku pressed forward, Axel easily mirroring Riku and laying back against the stone floor to let Riku trail his mouth down over his neck and bite, just at Axel's adam's apple.

Riku was mesmerized by the sight of the redhead's face, tilted back and open in pleasure, even though traces of sorrow still clung to the edges. He wondered what Axel saw in his face, if he saw anything at all. What followed was slow and quiet, a promise of support and alliance sealed with a bittersweet kiss.


End file.
